clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
'The Pearl'
According to the Gospel of John, the one act of Christ raising Lazarus from the dead lead directly to the decision of Caiaphas and the Sanhedrin to kill Jesus. What was so important about this particular life that he would risk everything? Lazarus, the brother of Martha and Mary Magdalene, fled to Cyprus in fear of his life after the great event. There, for thirty years he served the church as the first Bishop of Kittim, appointed directly by Paul and Barnabas. The Virgin Mary herself wove the pallium that Lazarus wore in his holy station. All the apostles have some form of preserved writing. Yet there is no written record for this man so loved by Jesus. Had he nothing to say of the after life? The longest dead and then resurrected human must have seen more than the traditional white light. Rumor has it that when he returned to the living there was an item clenched in his fist that he presented to Jesus. made that up but work with me here.. The Book of Revelations is the most “interpreted” book of the bible. If you trace back its origins the description of the world’s destruction and heaven changes over time. Rather than “The twelve gates were twelve pearls, each gate made of a single pearl. The great street of the city was of pure gold, like transparent glass,” Jordon Kendall has found a other descriptions of heaven that speaks of 13 heavenly gates, not 12. Jordon/TEK also has some of the Lazarus writings that confirm this theory. Brynn Vega is an Indiana Jones type with a hidden agenda. Brynn convinces Jordon to go looking for the "missing gate" which she thinks is a manifested as a pearl on earth. The Book of Lazarus pages uncovered say it allows the finder to enter heaven at will, maybe more. According to legend there 13 gates to Hell. Isn't it odd that heaven only had 12, unless some Pope thought the number unlucky and edited? Jordon's theory is God did some renovation and offered the portal to Jesus -- how else could he return to Earth? Think of Heaven like an onion with the outer layer removed, or being used as a weighstation. It could have been where Lazarus waited, never really crossing through. This also plays on the idea that Jesus "let" Lazarus die. It wasn't that it was inconvenient to run to his side and save him - there was another objective of Lazarus as a messenger. C/G Threads http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=66222Book of Revelations. Brynn has come into possession of a journal recounting a quest for the Book of Lazarus and she believes that Jordon’s grandfather wrote it. She wants to find out why the quest was interrupted and winds up stalking the poor biologist, washing up on his island after a small boating accident. More coincidence unfolds when Brynn learns that Jordon has in his possession a sword called Cruelstriker which was used 400 years prior by another to curse her into immortality, but he refuses to give it to her. '' Jordon nurses her back to health and learns that she is noted archeologist Brynn Vega who’s reputation is not in alignment with his own values as a member of The Eternal Knights. He takes her to Edinburgh, planning to end their week long acquaintance, but Brynn won’t be shaken so easily. She follows him and witnesses a violent encounter with Albert Wesker (crossover to Umbrella storyline) and winds up saving Jordon’s life. To repay her, Jordon agrees to grant one wish. This ultimately becomes a promise to complete the quest that he (not his grandfather) started in 1925, to find the Book of Lazarus and the Pearl which is a key to the Kingdom of Heaven. http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=69166Heaven's Gate ''This thread is the second chapter in the Pearl Saga. Jordon and Brynn continue to deepen their relationship. Jordon stalls in finding the missing text and drags Brynn on a couple of adventures involving other treasures of interest. '' Two pieces of information here are important. 1) Six pages are still missing. 2) Brynn gives up a long term possession called Heaven's mirror in trade for the scabbard of Excalibur http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=72078Lighthouse ''The six missing pages see daylight in Alexandria. A prophesy is eluded to. This thread is an auction run by McClains. A few other items are add to C/G environment, but not catalogued here. Jordon now has IC knowledge of Krade, Caleb Bludworth and Reve. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=72540The Tall Things Jordon is invited by Reve Aidenn to visit his home. Jordon tries to extract the information read at the auction from Reve with little success. Reve offers Jordon another book before Jordon departs. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=72737Iridescence The pearl is discovered and Jordon's past (and physical form) is revealed. Brynn is left with a choice - to use the pearl and die, or to remain on earth. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=71098Revelry Hiding things in plain sight is sometimes the best practice. Brynn refuses to part with the Pearl. Both Jordon and Brynn have occasion to attend a party hosted by Seth Mayvus of Unifold. Brynn wears an unusual necklace that a couple of other guests might choose to remember later. Powers to note for these legendary items: The Book of Lazarus: Thirty odd written pages are recoved. They share information about what heaven is, looks like and dispell some myths of the bible. It is also rumored that the six missing pages might contain a professy regarding the second coming. ::: Owner: TEK (30 pages), Caleb Bludworth (6 pages) The Pearl: Opens the door to the garden of eden :::Owner: Jordon -> Brynn Heaven's Mirror: Brynn left her homeland with a mirror. The mirror represents something in which all knowledge is reflected. The bronze mirror’s slightly convex face and smooth, bright, clear surface give no clue to the mystery hidden within: When the sun shines on the face of the mirror, it passes through—revealing the mirror’s previously invisible pattern by reflecting it on a white wall. Ancient people believed that the transparent treasured mirror could drive out evil spirits, and regarded it as a supernatural being. Even today, the effect is mysterious and enigmatic. :::Owner: "Lost" Category:Artifacts